White Houses
by SmilesAreAllINeed
Summary: Crashed on the floor when I moved in,This little bungalow with some strange new friends,Stay up too late,and I'm too thin,We promise each other it's till the end. AU Trory Oneshot.


**Don't own song, don't sure. Here is a new oneshot, it's very AU.**

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's till the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day 

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's black leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat   
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last 

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
what I gave is yours to keep 

In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses

By Vanessa Carlton

She stopped unpacking, remembering her summer with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Rory sat down quietly. It felt like her knees had given out.

She remembered summer. It felt so long ago when it was only three weeks.

She lay down on her bed silently, a stream of tears rolling down her face as she hugged her pillow.

She was eighteen for god's sake. She wasn't supposed to be broken already. She wasn't supposed to have messed up.

Her eyes flashed to Florida. She remembered the small bungalow they stayed in. It only had 6 rooms. It was that small.

Jenny, was her second thought. She wondered where that girl was. She was dead set on becoming a dancer and Rory was sure she eventually would.

They shared the passion for something great, and both girls were going to set the world on fire if it was the last thing they did. She and Jenny really got along for the two months they stayed together at that bungalow. But they had gone their separate ways.

She remembered Gary next. He and Jenny were off again on again all the time and he was an up and coming musician, a guitarist. He would follow Jenny to the ends of the earth to have her if he had too. But Jenny was insecure and played him like an old toy: really fun today, old the next.

They both shared the pain of loving someone who had left them. Jenny had left him for another guy at the bungalow. Then _he_ left her.

The other guy was Matt, Rory smiled slightly at the good guy in the group of five.

He truly was the classic good old southern boy from Mississippi. He was innocent, old fashioned, courageous, charming, respectful and oblivious and he had really liked Jenny. But he failed to realize that Gary liked her too.

Then her thoughts went to _him. _They were together for the summer and he took her innocence. She didn't regret it, not at all, what she regretted was the fact that they had let each other go.

They had all come from different places, they all had different goals, but for one summer they all connected. Jenny and Gary from New York, Matt from Mississippi, herself from Connecticut and _him _fromNorth Carolina.

They had promised each other half way through the summer sitting on the hard wood floor of the ballroom playing spin the bottle and just goofing off. They promised drunkenly that they were friends to the end.

Jenny had started dancing and she was absolutely gorgeous.

Rory remember picking up _his_ keys on one of the last days of the summer, and she unlockedhis new sports car and crawled onto the black leather, letting it envelope her. She rested her head, closing her eyes breathing in the gasoline smell mixed with the new car smell and his cologne. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she eventually got out and headed back inside.

_His_ words echoed in her head, "Please, please, don't let it be. We can make it work, we can be together. Just please don't let be over. It can't be"

He was so close to tears that final day. She fought back her own tears, shaking her head, as she gently pulled her hands away and said, "No."

Rory uncurled herself, and furiously wiped at her tears as she got up.

"I'm not gonna think about the past. I can't fix it so why bother." She told herself.

She busied herself with her unpacking.

She looked at the clock. Ten flashed in bright red digital numbers.

She sighed heavily. Life seemed to go by too slowly.

The towels she had been pulling out left her hands as she dropped onto her bed once more.

"Life _sucks_!" She moaned as she closed her eyes lazily.

She dozed in the midst of her plush towels with her boxes still scattered in the room.

Her sleep was broken by a soft knock on the door. She scanned the clock for the time before hopping up and opening the door.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Had I known I'd get that response I would have visited you tomorrow, but I thought you would want to see me as soon as I got in!" Jenny retorted with a smile.

"Jenny!" Rory squealed the sleep in her voice flowing out of her system.

"You alone?" Jenny asked as she lifted her small duffel bag.

"Yah…you're welcome to stay." Rory smiled opening the door wider.

"Thanks." Jenny said walking inside and noticing the boxes.

"Classes start next week, I got in yesterday." Rory explained lamely.

"It's fine Bee!" Jenny said using her nickname. They couldn't decide between Baby Blue or Bambi, so they went with Bee.

"Can you help move some things? I know it's already twelve…" Rory asked unsurely.

"Sure!" Jenny said dropping her duffel on the bed.

She picked up the towels and headed to bathroom.

Rory broke down the boxes that were empty and laid them against the wall.

She had already unpacked her fall clothes and put them in the closet. She decided to leave everything else in her three other duffel bags and slid them under the bed.

Jenny put the books on the shelves before breaking down the boxes.

"Anything else?" She asked as she laid the last box against the other cardboard boxes.

"All stuff I can do later." Rory said putting down the soft red rug on the floor along with the huge pillows her mom insisted she get.

"Your bed." She presented the makeshift lounge area to her friend.

"It's perfect for the NYC girl that I am!" Jenny laughed plopping down and striking a pose. Rory laughed at her friend's antics.

"Sorry…I don't have an extra comforter…" Rory said, slightly out of breath, 'unmaking' her bad in an effort to try to get to the blanket that was underneath her plaid, purple comforter. "But you can use this for tonight" She said handing over the thinner blanket. Jenny waved off Rory's apology.

"No problem, I'm an unexpected guest. Personally I expected a pillow and my fleece jacket." Jenny figured.

"You're insane!" Rory chuckled sliding under her sheets.

"You know it!" Jenny laughed pulling the quilt over her tall frame.

"Night!" Rory said turning over and turning off the lights.

"Night!" Jenny whispered.

The girls spent the night in peaceful slumber, each wrapped up in their own thoughts of enjoying the time they had together. Neither of them knowing when or if they would see each other again. The only thing said at their last goodbye was… 'Goodbye.' Tears and hugs were rampant that day. No one knew if they would keep in touch, no one knew if they would see each other again, but they let go. And now that the two were together they left everything unsaid, not wanting to disturb the bond that held them together…fate. They met by fate, and they kept it that way.

The shrill sound of a cell phone woke both the drowsy girls from their sleep.

"Whose is it?" Rory whined.

"I think it's mine." Jenny said rummaging one arm under the bed for her duffel bag. "Eureka!"

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey." She greeted again.

"No, I'm not." She said quietly.

"Yah, later. Bye Gary." She whispered the end.

"_Gary_?" Rory smirked.

"Yah…Gary." Jenny looked down.

"What happened to Matt?" Rory asked.

"Well he's a close friend now. His high school sweetheart is at school with him now, so we broke up, and I moved in with Gary. He told me how he felt and I realized that he would do anything for me, and then I realized I would do anything for him." Jenny said dreamily.

"He's like your prince!" Rory gushed.

"Yah, close enough!" Jenny laughed. "But he has no tux."

"Where is he?" Rory asked.

"Truthfully he's about a block away at this hotel." Jenny admitted.

"Why didn't you bring him here?" Rory asked incredulous.

"Because I wanted some time alone with my best friend!" Jenny explained obviously.

"Well call him and tell him to get his butt over here!" Rory laughed.

"Will do!" Jenny nodded flipping up her phone.

"Get over here!" she demanded playfully.

"On my way." Gary said smirking.

"Bye." Jenny whispered.

"Bye." Gary said.

"He's on his way." Jenny informed Rory.

"Great!" Rory nodded getting out of bed and picking out some clothes.

The 3 spent the day together drinking coffee, all silently agreeing that they wouldn't talk about the summer.

They were back at the dorm room when someone knocked on the door and Jenny answered it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked wide eyed.

"Same thing you are." The blonde said looking into the room to see Gary and Rory talking.

"Who's at the door?" Rory called from the bed.

"Tristan." Jenny whispered. This caught Rory's attention; she looked up at the door.

She got off the bed quickly and walked out the door shutting it behind her.

"Hey." She greeted quietly. She had no idea what to say.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked, looking at her intently.

Rory stayed silent for a moment. She remembered the pain she felt when she let him go the first time.

She uttered the magic one syllable world. "_Yes_."

That was all Tristan needed to hear. He picked her up and spun her around, while kissing her.

"You're _there_ though." She whispered as she clung to him, unable to look him in the eye. He pulled back a little and forced her to look up at him.

"I transferred." Tristan smirked. Rory's eyes widened in shock.

"You were so sure I'd say yes?" Rory teased, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"I was hoping." He smiled, leaned in to kiss her, knowing that this time, he wasn't ever going to let her go.

**Te End! Wee! Another Oneshot down! Hope you all liked it, please review. **


End file.
